poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Steven Universe: The Movie
is another Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossover film made by Sonic876, LegoKyle14, Magmon47 and Daniel Espostio. It will appear Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Two years after the events of "Change Your Mind" and "Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie", Steven is now 16-years-old and life in Beach City has gotten better. Steven and his friends are ready to enjoy the rest of their lives at ease with little to no trouble, but all that changes when a sudden and new threat arrives. Having to confront an elastic and sinister new Gem that is armed with a giant drill that saps the life force of all living things on Earth, Steven's paradise is disrupted as he must face this new villain. Synopsis After an introduction from the Diamonds ("The Tale of Steven"), Steven Universe (now 16 years old) greets the citizens of the Gem Homeworld. The Diamonds want him to stay to fulfill his mother Pink Diamond's role as leader ("Let Us Adore You"), but he refuses. Back on Earth, Steven sees Connie off to space camp. Steven, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst celebrate their newfound "Happily Ever After". Almost immediately afterwards, a giant drill lands on the hillside of Beach City and Spinel, a deranged, cartoonish Gem, appears, announcing her intent to kill Steven and the rest of the Earth ("Other Friends"). Using a scythe-like weapon, she "poofs" Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst back into their gem forms; her attacks also weaken Steven's Gem powers, though his body is unharmed. Steven manages to poof Spinel with the scythe. Steven calls his father, Greg, for help. The Gems regenerate their bodies (including Ruby and Sapphire separately), but their memories have been erased; Pearl assumes that she is Greg's servant ("system/BOOT. PearlFinal (3).Info"). With her memories gone, Spinel is a goofy and happy-go-lucky Gem whose role is to entertain her companion. Steven and Spinel take Ruby and Sapphire to seek advice from Peridot, Lapis Lazuli and Bismuth; they encourage Steven not to give up ("Who We Are"). Bismuth identifies Spinel's scythe as a "Rejuvenator", a device that can reset the mind of a Gem back to when it was first created. Spinel compares the situation to a puzzle, suggesting that they find the Gems' "missing pieces" to restore their memories, inspiring Steven to try to reenact Ruby and Sapphire's first fusion. Spinel's antics cause scaffolding to collapse, almost crushing Ruby; when Sapphire shoves her to safety, the pair fuse into Garnet ("Isn't It Love?"), but she still has no memory of her life. After Steven recovers Amethyst's memory by reenacting experiences the two had together ("No Matter What"), Peridot discovers that the drill is injecting a toxic chemical that will kill all life on Earth. In order to revive Pearl's memory, the group takes her to a Sadie Killer and the Suspects concert, in the hope their music will bring back her memories of rebellion ("Disobedient"), but Pearl says that as long as Greg exists she will obey him. Steven uses what little energy he has left to fuse with Greg ("Independent Together"), which enables Pearl to recover her memory. She tells Steven that Spinel was once Pink Diamond's playmate; Spinel is suddenly overcome with sadness and flees. After sending for Connie, Steven finds Spinel crying at his house. She takes Steven to a desolate garden in space and reveals her backstory: she was Pink Diamond's playmate until the other Diamonds gave Pink her own colony. Pink told Spinel to wait for her, and left her alone in the garden for 6,000 years until she learned of Pink Diamond's fate ("Drift Away"). Steven tells her that he will never abandon her and that he will make up for his mother's mistakes ("Found"). Back in Beach City, Spinel turns off the drill, but when Steven begins shifting his attention back to everyone else, she accuses Steven of just using her and then abandoning her or planning to wipe her memory again. She turns the drill back on and attacks Steven. As he tries to explain the truth to her, Garnet recovers her memory. Steven sends the others out to rescue the humans of Beach City while he confronts Spinel ("True Kinda Love"). Steven finally realizes why his Gem powers have not yet returned: his desire for an unchanging "happily ever after" has left him resistant to the very notion of growth and change, which he needs to re-experience ("Change"). Embracing this fact, he regains his powers and battles Spinel. Their fight destroys the drill, and Spinel realizes that hurting Steven will not make her feel better, and relents. The Diamonds suddenly arrive and state their intention to live on the Earth with Steven. He introduces Spinel to them and they take an immediate liking to her and her goofy personality ("Let Us Adore You (Reprise)"). The Diamonds accept her in place of Steven and she happily goes with them, now with people who will love her unconditionally. Steven and his friends gather to rebuild Beach City, thanks in part to Steven's healing powers undoing the damage of the poison. Steven, Connie, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Greg perform a Broadway-style "Finale". Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, The Justice Acre Wood Brood, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Molly Hale, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Tracey Skechit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Louis, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Bloom, Stella (Winx Club), Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla (Winx Club), D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen and Ace) Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Ursula, Zander, Ed, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank), Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rumble, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Sally Bollywood, Doowee McAdam, Napoleon (W.I.T.C.H.), Elyon Brown, Matt Olsen, Caleb, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Ochaco Uraraka, Tenya Iida, Shoto Todoroki, Tsuyu Asui, Momo Yaoyorozu, Toshinori Yagi, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Annie James, Hallie Parker, Po the Panda and The Furious Five, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Maurice, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Beezy, Heloise, Jack Skellington, The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, The Dazzlings, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Sailor John, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Pijard, Gekidrago, Pandora, Ilkubo, Edgedale, Regine, Beruzei, Vanguard Action Squad, Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Attila and Hun, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, The Storm King, Lucius Heinous VII, The Rough Gang, Mother Gothel, Broccoli Alien Overlord, The College of Crooks, Princess Malucia, Megan, Meredith Blake, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Spectral Space Pirates, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guests stars in this film. *The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, The Dazzlings, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Sailor John, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Crime Empire, Pijard, Gekidrago, Pandora, Ilkubo, Edgedale, Regine, Beruzei, Vanguard Action Squad, Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Attila and Hun, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, The Storm King, Lucius Heinous VII, The Rough Gang, Mother Gothel, Broccoli Alien Overlord, The College of Crooks, Princess Malucia, Megan, Meredith Blake, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Spectral Space Pirates, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, and Team Rocket will work for Spinel, until they betray her. Music Videos #??? (Jhene Aiko - W.A.Y.S) #??? ("Natasha Bedingfield - Unwritten") #??? ("Michael Jackson - Chicago") Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossovers Category:Weekenders/Steven Universe crossovers Category:Epic films Category:Travel Films Category:Cartoon Network crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Musical Films Category:Magmon47